Emperor Mateus
Emperor Mateus Palamecia is the antagonist and final boss of Final Fantasy II. He is the Emperor of Palamecia who aims to conquer the world through demonic forces. Story Summoning up creatures from hell, the Emperor was able to build up a massive army of demons. With this army, he slowly started taking over the world. However, several cities like Fynn resisted, but they were no match for the Emperor's might. Kingdoms that did pose a threat, such as Deist, were conquered only after their water was poisoned. While it never explains how he summons demons from hell, it shows just how powerful the Emperor is. After Firion and the rest of the party gather several supplies to help aid the rebels, and sink the Dreadnought, the Emperor kidnaps Princess Hilda of Fynn and makes her the prize in a tournament at his coliseum. Firion, and his comrades attempted to rescue her. Of course, it is revealed to be a trap, and the Emperor unleashes the Behemoth on them. Locking the party away, the Emperor continues his assault in the land above. By the time the party escapes, the Emperor summons a giant Cyclone to destroy Fynn. The party get inside, and attack the Emperor. He is defeated easily, but it is not over, as the Dark Knight has now taken over the Palamecian army. After getting into Palamecia, the party confront the Dark Knight, but before they can do anything, the Emperor reappears, in a new demon body. By killing him, the party have only made him stronger, as he has now gained incredible strength and become Emperor of hell. Ricard summons the Wind drake to get the party out of Palamecia, while he confronts the revived Emperor. The Emperor kills the Dragoon easily. While we will never know if the Emperor intentionally killed himself to gain the dark powers of hell, given the fact he already had power over hell spawn, it is a good bet it was his true intentions all along. Summoning the castle of hell, Pandaemonium, where Palamecia once stood, the Emperor intended to reign over both earth and hell. However, the party travel through the Jade Passage and confront the Emperor head on. He is eventually defeated, and fades away. ---- Emperor Palamecia was the first villain in the series to wipe out an entire kingdom by poisoning its water supply, an infamous act that would later be repeated by Kefka in Final Fantasy VI. The Light Emperor When the Emperor was killed, something unforeseen happened. While his dark side went to hell and became the Dark Emperor, the light side went to heaven and became the Light Emperor. With his new powers, he summoned the fallen souls of Minwu, Josef, Ricard and Scott to him. After they traveled to his throne at Arubboth, he asked for their forgiveness and offered them eternal life. They are reluctant, and consider his offer. However, the souls of all the people they care about show, and tell them to look past his charade. With their help, they realize they are being tricked, that this Emperor is no different from the other, and attack the Light Emperor. They defeat him, but he tells them it does not matter. As long as people exist, they will continue to struggle and kill each other. Minwu comments by saying that it may be their nature to sin, but it is also their nature to overcome those sins. Battles The Emperor is fought several times in the game. Twice by Firion's party in the main quest, whilst Minwu's party fights him once in Soul of Rebirth. Other Appearences Dissidia -Final Fantasy- Emperor Mateus Palamecia will be featured within Dissidia -Final Fantasy-''. His appearance has been heavily based from his original character artwork, although no further details are known. Some screenshots show what appears to be his demonic form from the end of the game, also heavily based off the original artwork. Ivalice The Esper Mateus from ''Final Fantasy XII is named after and based on the Emperor. The Totema Mateus from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance is also named after the Emperor, but that is where the similarities end. Category:Final Fantasy II characters Category:Villains